TOCOJBWA
Summary The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance (TOCOJBWA for short) at it's prime was an alliance of overpowered characters formed by Yxz, HOSTLESS, Chucky (Super Exaggerated), Daniel (Wanked) and King (Infinitely Double Downplayed). The members that joined the alliance after it was founded are Jen (Wanked). Godzilla (Omniexaggerated), Godzilla (With Powers of all Versions), Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed, The Undeniable Absolute, The Final Pam Jr., The Final Pam, A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, Z, Kow King, Sheep queen, Swap king, the snek, Ren (God-Mode) , Mayron Legnerok, Daffy duck (Smash legend bros.), Carlos (Editing poewrs) (Stimpy (True Edition) , Jorgen Von Strangle, Stereotypically Overpowered Godmod, Goku (Super Wank) , Big man with gun who say words, Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions), OP blop, The Chazz (infinite infinite infinite (infinite spam here) infinite yottadownplayed), Charlemange, The Holy Orror Alloience, A character that transcends all concepts, The Overkiller, Obnoxious Spammer, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, Ultima Doge, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, Youtube (Composite) and Adolf Hitler (True Profile). It disbanded after they were disinterested TOCOJBWA itself beacame a threat to JBW. The Second TOCOJBWA was made at the combine invasion for reasons in here with members being Swap king, PublicMinority87, TheDarkSide857, ORROR SANESS (Exaggerated), MaxForward, Kumawaga, Drew Durnil, and all allies against combine base. There might be a third TOCOJBWA but who knows. https://tocojbwa.wikia.com https://tnoa.wikia.com Members Add the characters seen above, I am to lazy to add all of them. Others 'Notable Victories: '''Laughing complation as seen in this thread. , Pewds as seen in this thread, Mao zedong as seen in this thread, JBWWAR as seen in this thread, Logan paul as seen in this thread, Emperor Hirohito as seen in this thread, I'nconclusive Matches: All of the 'UN, EU, BRICKS, NATO, Kaiserreich, JBWWAR, Charlemange, Muhammad, And The rest of the Real world '''as seen in 'this thread. (With help of Orror Alliance, Forbidden memes, and TNOA.) in the great omniwiki war 1 'Notable losses: All of the '''real world '''as seen in 'this thread. in the great omniwiki war 2 Gallery Logan.jpeg|Logan is terrified Thanos Eternity.jpg|"I'll make sure you don't regret this partnership" - Thanos before soloing all of TOCOJBWA's enemies in an instant Byeabye.gif|The alliance had closed, because not many wiki-threatening things were happening anymore. Category:Alliances Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:Friendship Users Category:Deceased Category:Combine invasion Category:Ded and Alive Category:TNOA Members